


Her Lips

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These two I ship a lot, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Bella loves Rose's lips, the way they smile at her, the way they find their way to her lips when they both kiss. However, right now she loves the feel off them on her thighs as Rosalie rubs her clit softly.





	Her Lips

Bella whimpers, her hips jolting at as Rose's fingers gently grazed her clit.

Her heart pounded in excitement as Rose placed kisses on each of her thighs as she rubbed her index and middle finger against Bella's pale pink lips.

She and her girlfriend were just hanging out in her room at the Swan home, Bella doing homework for one of her classes and Rosalie just quietly laying beside her as she watched Bella do her work.

A small kiss to the neck quickly escalated to Bella laying on her bed, her pants and shirt on the floor with her bra and panties as well and with Rosalie fingers rubbing her clit. She had been embarrassed at first until Rosalie gently kissed her forehead and whispered how she'll be gentle for her.

Now Bella was a shivering mess as Rose's finger gently entered her pussy. She yelps and whines in embarrassment but Rose cooes at her as she placed gentle kisses on her thighs.

Rosalie loved the sounds that were coming from her precious human. The way her thighs shaked as her clit was gently brushed against her cold fingers.

She pulled her finger away from Bella's sweet core and softly giggles at the small whine. She started to gently kiss Bella's clit which earned her surprised gasp. She kisses Bella repeatedly and groans as Bella's folds start to drip from wetness.

She decides to not continue to torture her poor human and gently slid her tongue inside her pussy. 

Bella lets out a gasp and arched her back a little as she gripped the sheets and moans quietly.

Yes. Rosalie's lips. Her lips....are one of the best things she loves about her.

Even more so right now as they're pressed against her clit as her tongue gently thrusts into her.


End file.
